Flight
by A Bit of Sunshine
Summary: How will Felicity and her friend find a way to take flight with an arrogant explorer in their way?   Unconventional Around the World in 80 Days Oneshot *Author of original book ATWI80D is Jules Verne


Flight. What did it feel like? A few said the sensation felt as if your insides were dropping to the ground while your body stayed frozen in mid air. Others remarked that it was a sense of freedom. You were so high up, far away from the bustling world. Perfect silence. Flight. How rare it was to experience it in the 1800's, even with all the advancements in the method of 'hot air balloon' flight. For now, the world would have to stay on the ground while trained professionals continued to experiment with flight. But, Felicity was not of this world nor was she a professional. She was destined for flight and that was all that mattered.

Felicity squinted at the clock that rested on her mantle. It read five fifty-nine in the morning. She had promised her best friend, Jules, that she wouldn't interrupt his sleep until six fifteen to head to Sir Jean Francis's speech. Sighing, she tugged at the covers until they rested under her chin. Her eyes wandered to the clock once more. Six o'clock. Oh! She couldn't wait another minute. She slipped out of bed and into a wool dress and an apron. Felicity silently laced her boot before slipping out of her bedroom window. Traveling by ground was too dangerous for a child at such an early hour. Traveling by roof was much safer. Felicity carefully skipped from rooftop to rooftop. The shingled French rooves were not much different to the English ones she was so accustomed to. Not long ago had she and her family transferred from their cozy English townhouse to this quaint apartment in Molyneux, France. Felicity sooned arrived at the smudged window pane of Jules. She tapped three times before the window shuddered open. "Felicity?" a groggy voice groaned. Jules dark brown hair was a jumble under his nightcap. His jade eyes were half-closed. "Is it six fifteen already?" he questioned, sneaking a glance at the clock. Felicity rubbed her shoulders as a chilly breeze caressed her face. "Well, aren't you going to let a freezing friend into your room?" Felicity stumbled into the cold bedroom. Jules blindly made his way back to his bed. "Just five more minutes, Felicity. I'll be up, soon." He tumbled onto the mess of sheets. "Oh no," Felicity growled, yanking him by the collar. "You will get dressed, immediately. We have to see Sir Jean Francis. He's going to take flight before our very eyes. I was going to ask him if we could go up with him." Felicity's hazel eyes glistened. "Doesn't it sound amazing?" Jules nodded groggily. "Good, now get dressed. We have to hurry." Felicity slipped out of the window and waited impatiently. Jules stumbled out of the window, his scarlet scarf flapping in the morning breeze.

The two rushed to the town square to find a stocky man dressed in a tweed overcoat, goggles, and a rubicund complexion due to the biting air adjusting a massive, deflated air balloon. "Sir, do you know where to find Sir Jean Francis?" Felicity inquired. "You're looking at him," Jean Francis declared proudly. Felicity beamed. "I am a very big fan, sir. If you would be so kind, my friend and I would like to ask for a ride with you. Oh, please?" Sir Jean Francis studied the eager children before letting out a chortle. "You cannot be serious. Two children ride with _me_ in a hot air balloon? That's mad, young lady. You'd best be staying on the ground for now." He let out another chuckle. "Perhaps when you're both fully grown." Felicity burned at the traveler's rude conjecture. Jules, being a very tactiturn gentleman, suggested that they both return home. "Mother will surely have hot viands prepared for us when we return. Do you not prefer a warm broth over a freezing journey in a far-fetched invention?" Felicity glared at her passive friend. "No, Jules. We shall ride in a hot air balloon. Dogmatic Sir Francis or not. We will find a way," Felicity murmured. "I have a plan." She whispered her theory to Jules. His eyes widened, but he spoke not. If something was feasible, Felicity would attempt to do it. Who was he to meddle?

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Sir Jean Francis declared," today I will set sail before your very eyes in a mystical craft." The cluster applauded as Sir Francis set fire to the chamber that fueled the balloon. He hopped out of the basket and onto a platform. "But first, I will explain some of this vessle's capabilities. It can travel up to twenty-five miles in a few hours all the while hovering up to five thousand feet above the ground." The crowd let out an awed cheer as the explorer continued.

Meanwhile, Felicity and Jules were ensconced in a corner of the carrier basket. "Do you think this will work?" Jules questioned. Felicity nodded her head furiously. "Positive, now help me undo these ropes. They're the only hinderance to our goal." The duo worked at the ropes one by one each time rising higher and higher! Just before the last rope was undone, Felicity poked her head out of the basket. "Hello, Sir Francis!" she called. The explorer whirled around. His eyes blazed with rage. "You pernicious brat! Come down here this instant." Felicity's fingers wandered to the last rope. "No! Do not touch that." He lunged for the basket, but Felicity was one step ahead. She undid the rope with swift fingers. "Farewell, my good sir!" she said mockingly. Jules and she waved good-bye to the shrinking ground.

The basket flew among the clouds, a gentle breeze swaying the aircraft. Felicity's eyes shined as she scanned the vast landscape. The world looked more attractive from an aerial view. Trees, blooms, buildings, and people melted into a flurry of brilliant color. "Felicity?" Jules asked. Felicity snapped out of her reverie. "Yes?" she answered, glancing at her awestruck friend. "It is amazing," he sighed. "What is?" she questioned, giving him another wary glance. "Adventure," he beamed. "I told you. Perhaps, one day we can travel the whole world." Felicity could not help but giggle at her proposition. That proposal was indeed far-fetched. "Do you think that a person could travel around the world in eighty days using different methods of transportaion? Not just flying." Felicity rolled her eyes. "Jules Verne, that is an eccentric idea. Who would be insane enough to attempt that." Jules shrugged. "It seems like an interesting adventure." Felicity arched her brows. Flight was one thing. Traveling around the world in eighty days was another story.


End file.
